Pornography?
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Harry hates his picture being taken, so what will he do when Kingsley forces him to go to a photo-shoot? With none other then the magnificent Malfoy? Well he didn't think he was going to have to strip, but nothing does go as planned. Now does it? WARNING MALE ON MALE SEX! Harry x Draco. Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Ratig: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. The original belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter

"Kingsley! You didn't even ask!" Harry snapped, exasperated. He stood in the Ministers office, his Auror robes flapping as he gestured wildly. "What am I going to do about work!? I can't just drop it!"

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his forehead, leaning back in his seat as he threw to paper he had been looking at onto his desk. "You can do it after you're done with work. And do you really not want to do it? It for a good cause." He said, raising an eyebrow when the Gryffindor sputtered.

"Of course I'm going to do it! But that's beside the point! You should have at least asked! I do have a life outside of work!" Harry growled, frustrated.

"Like what? Moping around because your friends are on their honeymoon? Or staying indoors doing nothing because you don't want to brave the reporters?" Kinglsey suddenly snarled, leaning toward Harry and banging a fist on the desk. "This will be good for you. And I swear to Merlin that if you try to leave because of the people I have picked for the photo-shoot, I will shove your wand up your arse."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but thought it was better to keep it shut. He sighed, running a hand through his mane of hair, admitting defeat. "Fine, but next time ask. Alright? I would have done it even if it took weeks to complete."

Kingsley nodded, grinning at the deflated Gryffindor. "I know you would have. That's why I signed you up."

* * *

Harry sighed, shifting from foot to foot as he stood there, feeling awkward as he waited for the woman who had let him in to come back. He had been forced to come due to Kinglsey and now that he was here he wanted nothing more than to leave and go back home, not caring what the Minister did when he found out he didn't stay until the end.

It was a photo-shoot to create calendars and wallpapers to raise money for orphans and the homeless. It was a good cause, just not one that Harry would want to do. If it was him he would do commercials or some such like that.

He knew that he was being a little heartless not wanting to do it but he hated to get his photo taken, no matter who was doing it. And now he was being forced to take pictures he didn't want to take, all because Kinglsey thought it was a good idea.

Harry was just about to turn tail and run when the woman who had let him in earlier appeared before him, sending him a bright smile as she gestured down the hall. "This way please." She said, striding down the hall, not waiting for Harry to catch up.

The Gryffindor sighed and shook his head, following after the woman to a door on the far left. She opened it and waved him inside, following him and closing the door behind her. "Harry Potter is here, as requested." She said aloud, walking to a curtain and pushing it aside.

Harry frowned craning his neck to see when he heard a familiar voice, the hair on his neck standing on end as he turned and saw who was behind him. His eyes widened and he gaped, paling when a beautiful man walked towards him, his blonde hair shining as he bent his head in greeting.

"Hello, Potter. Nice to see you still alive and well." He said, his voice a deep burr as cocked his head, his gray eyes sweeping up and down the Gryffindors form. "More than alive I can see, but of very healthy stature."

Harry shook himself and stiffened, his hands clenched into fist. Of course it had to be him. No one else would want to make his life hell than Draco Malfoy. The one, and bloody only, blonde Slytherin. "Malfoy? You're in the shooting to?" He snarled, now knowing why Kinglsey had threatened him about staying until the work was done.

"You must be mistaken Potter." Draco said, grinning at the pure misery on the other man's face. "I am not a model, but the Photographer."

* * *

HELLO AGAIN MY BEAUTIFUL HARRY POTTER FANS! This is a new one to boost my confidence since the last fanfic i wrote wasnt very good. This is just a plain old fanfic with a bunch of sex and snarled mystery...or no mystery at all..just depends on how i feeling. i hope you guys like this very short first chapter, because the next one is going to be SUPER LONG! i hope you review and favorite. well, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: Slight cussing

Disclaimer: The original story of Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry gaped stunned and then shook his head. "Oh, hell no." He said, his eyes wide. "I will not, under _any_ circumstances, let you take my picture." The Gryffindor snarled, his jaw clenched and teeth locked.

Draco raised one elegant brow, leaning toward the other man. "Why?" He asked simply, his eyes narrowed.

"Because you would take my picture and make every single one of them look bloody horrible. I'm not an idiot Malfoy." Harry snarled, crossing his arms and resisting the urge of taking a step back when the blonde edged closer.

Malfoys face suddenly set itself into a very serious scowl as he mirrored the Gryffindors actions and crossed his arms. "I would do no such thing." He snapped, his eyes flashing fire and startling Harry in their intensity.

"Why should I trust you? You've never wanted more from me than a good laugh." Harry said, suddenly feeling self-conscious when the Slytherin leered at him.

"Oh, you are so very wrong about that, _Harry_." Draco whispered, putting a sexy twist on the name and watching in satisfaction when the other man shivered. "And to answer your question, you don't have to trust me. At least while you are out and about in the real world. But in here my word is law and you will follow them according to my instructions." Draco said coldly, straightening his back to reach his full height. "I have been trained to take photos, good ones, and to make my victims look beautiful on camera. And that is what I'm going to do. This is my job. I don't care about meaningless arguments that happened in the past or about the hate we feel toward each other. I earn money taking good photos and that's all I'm here to do. Is to take _your_ picture. Nothing more nothing less."

Harry stood there frozen, feeling a shiver of excitement at the other man's show of dominance. He stared at the Slytherin, his eyes narrowed as he contemplated Malfoys words and then nodded to himself. "Fine, I will let you do as you wish. But I want to see the photos when you are done." He said, steeling himself for an argument and started when the blonde just laughed.

"Of course Potter. We don't want the Worlds Savior to feel left out, now do we?" Draco said, relaxing as the tension drained from his shoulders. "Now that we got out of the way, why don't we get you dressed? My victims need to look the part of the photo-shoot."

_"Victims?"_

* * *

_Bloody hell I despise him_. Harry thought, livid. He was currently in the dressing room, with the brunette make-up artist and blue haired clothing designer. Luckily they were pretty old and both seemed to be lesbian, so he had nothing to worry about on the molesting side of things. Still, it was awkward standing there like an auctioned cow as they dressed him and fixed him up.

He grunted in pain when the blue haired one threw a piece of leather around his neck and tightened it. He gasped as he pushed two fingers in the choker and loosening it slightly, breathing a sigh of relief when he could breath.

He felt a sudden slap on his arse and he jumped, crying out. He whirled around and frowned at the brunette as she patted his butt cheek, which was encased in black leather. He opened his mouth to complain of sexual abuse when the blue haired one grabbed him roughly by the chin and forced his head up. He gasped at the abrupt action and shivered when the woman drew a paint brush down his neck, creating a fake tattoo with green and black ink.

He frowned, wondering if it was going to stain when he felt hands on his calf. He tried to glance down to see what the other woman was doing when he heard the clacking of chains. He rolled his eyes, wondering about the getup they were putting on him. _Oh well, it's not like I care about that anyways. _He thought, sighing in relief when the blue haired demon finally released his chin and instead grabbed his hands, pulling out black nail polish.

Harry gritted his teeth and pulled away, stuffing his hands under his pits so she couldn't get to them. "Oh no you don't. I draw the line at my nails being painted." He said irritated, exasperated at the woman when she shrugged and instead grabbed a brush and gel.

The brunette one suddenly popped up beside him, scaring him shitless as she took out her make-up kit and began to work on his eyes and lips. Harry shifted, the feeling of woman stuff on his face uncomfortable as the other woman yanked a brush through his hair. He hissed in pain, recoiling from her and giving her a dumbfounded look. The only reply he got was a smirk and a beckoning finger.

He sighed, resigning himself to more pain as the two worked on him, his thoughts floating to what Draco had been doing since Hogwarts. With a sudden jolt he realized what he was doing and he shook his head, almost screwing up his eyeliner.

_"It's not like it matters. I should not be thinking about Malfoy like that."_ He thought angrily, frowning. He blinked when he felt a push against his shoulder and he glanced behind him, seeing the two woman gesturing to the curtain.

He sighed and shook his head, not daring to glance down at his outfit as he walked out and into the bright light of the studio. He winced and let his eyes adjust and then began looking around for the telltale sign of Malfoys blonde hair.

He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, the fingers digging into the leather jacket he wore. He turned, a sharp breath escaping him at the heated look the Slytherin sent his way.

"Well, Potter. It seems you are not as ugly as I would have hoped they would have made you." Draco said, grinning when Harry huffed at him. "Since they seem to be done with you why don't we get started?" He said, sauntering off to the right and making Harry follow after him. "I have set up three different stations with scenes that match the outfit you are wearing now. Each one I will get a total of one hundred pictures." He said, raising an eyebrow when the Gryffindor stuttered. "What? Is there a problem?"

"One hundred pictures! Do we really need that much?" Harry asked dumfounded, his eyes wide. Without his glasses he looked more vulnerable, causing Malfoy to stare at him.

"Yes we do and where are your glasses? You did walk in here with them didn't you?" Draco asked, turning the conversation full circle.

Harry glanced at him, wrinkling his nose. "I wasn't wearing them. I broke them about a week ago while chasing a criminal. I haven't got replacements yet. They won't come for another few days." He explained, coming to a stop when they reached one of the photo-shoots stations.

Draco frowned, his expression thoughtful. "How did you break them?" He asked, walking to the things around the station and moving a few items to better suit the scene. He glanced behind him when the question was meet with silence and he raised a brow. "You did something impossible again, didn't you?"

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, the chains on his body clinking with the movement. "No, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said and was about to leave it at that but caved when Draco just stared, prompting an answer. "I was chasing my guy and he went to turn a corner, so I ran at him and jumped him. The man had, unfortunately, turned the same time I jumped, apparently to throw a spell. I fell on him and accidently smashed my face against his. His bloody nose broke my glasses. Luckily the broken glass didn't cut my eyes."

Draco stared for a moment and then snorted, the sound turning into a full-fledged laugh. "Merlin Potter. I have to wonder how you ever catch your guys, or better yet, why you are still in the Auror division." He said, smiling gently to show he was merely jesting.

Harry rolled his eyes, walking up to the blonde and gesturing around him, taking in the scene of trash and graffiti walls. "What is all this anyway?" He asked, completely forgetting their earlier conversation as he stared at the green screen and other things. Lights and orbs of directed coloration stood around the station, highlighting the area. There was tables outside the station holding cameras and other electronics, wires and cords tangled on the surface as if mimicking the action of withering snakes.

Draco grinned and placed his hands on his hips, the action causing his shirt to ride up and show a sliver of pale skin. "It's all the things I need to make you look desirable." He said sarcastically, suddenly grabbing the Gryffindors arm and pulling him over to a trash can that stood against a wall covered in graffiti and cigarette dots. "I want you to lean against the wall and act sexy. All right?" He said, walking away and grabbing a slick black camera from the table outside of the station.

Harry stood there awkwardly, doing as the blonde said and reclined against the wall, bringing his foot up to get more comfortable. He shifted, stuffing one hand in his pocket and arching his back, running a hand through his hair. He really didn't know what to do, but looking at so much gay porn gave him some idea at sexy. He narrowed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, tiling his head to the side and staring from beneath his lashes. He stood like that and waited for Malfoy to turn around, his heart beating in nervousness.

Draco was fiddling with the camera he had picked up as he turned, saying things for Harry to hear as he walked toward him. "Now, I don't care what you do because I will tell you if it looks bad and we can fix it. But if y-" He froze as he finally glanced up, his eyes widening as he took in Harry leaning against the fake wall on the shoot and staring at him with half-lidded eyes. He cursed as blood rushed to his cock, making him jolt.

Harry frowned, about to move to see if the blonde was alright when Malfoy cried out in actual pain. "Don't you dare fucking move, Potter! I want you just like that!" The Slytherin growled, walking forward slowly and bringing his camera up to his face.

Harry stiffened and then relaxed, glad that he had been successful at his first try of 'sexy'. He resumed the pose he had before, licking his dry lips as he heard the camera go off. He felt the hot gaze of Malfoy on his body, causing him to shiver.

Malfoy kneeled on the floor and lowered the camera after a while, staring at the other man with narrowed eyes. "I want you to do something for me." He said, instructing Harry on how to stand and grinning in satisfaction when he got what he wanted.

Harry was leaning his back against the wall, crouching with his legs spread, an arm was thrown casually over his knee and the other was bent at the elbow and rested on his thigh, holding his head with the fingers in his hair.

Draco nodded and then cocked his head, feeling that there was something missing. "Can you give me a pissed off look?" He asked, knowing on his bottom lip in thought. "I also want you to spread your legs a little more."

Harry flushed and complied, widening the space between his thighs and snarling at the blonde, his eyes dark and angry. The pissed off look was easy, considering the situation he was in. But the feeling of his legs spread wide for Malfoy to stare at gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

"Oh hell yes." Draco muttered, bringing his camera up once more and taking more pictures. After a while of switching positions the Slytherin told him to go to a different station, telling him to do what he wanted since he wasn't doing so bad.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, but felt secretly pleased. He went to a different station and arranged himself, feeling a little lighter after a successful photo-shoot. "It seems today isn't going to be so bad." He muttered, leaning on a motorcycle, the bike between his legs. Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

"Urgh! Stupid Malfoy and his stupid photo-shoot!" Harry groaned, throwing himself on his bed and burying his face in his pillow. It had been hell, one station after another and then getting undressed and checking pictures. All in the span of six hours.

The photos had been great, on account of Draco. The only problem with the whole thing was that it was _Malfoy_. Still, it could be worse. It could have been someone he hated just as much. _But, wait, I don't hate anyone besides Malfoy!_ Harry thought venomously.

The real threat wasn't that they would get into a fist fight, but instead to have crazy hot sex on the floor. It was jarring, the lust he felt toward the blonde. It had shaken him and caused his knees to turn to jelly. The dominance the blonde wore like a second skin didn't help. Apparently years of bossing people around did that to a person. It had turned Harry on to no end, making him flush whenever the blonde asked him to change position. It had caused his mind to go rampant with images of a bed and Malfoy demanding him to 'spread his legs'.

Of course, every one of his friends knew he was gay. That wasn't a problem. The problem was that the man he wanted to shag was _Malfoy_. It irked him, but he couldn't help but admit that today was enjoyable what with the Slytherins snide comments and dry humor.

Harry sighed, raising his head and resting his chin on his arm. "Oh well, it's not like we would shag each other anyway. I bet Malfoy is straight." He muttered, and with that comforting thought he fell asleep, the warm air encasing him as he dreamed about blondes and naked skin.

* * *

HEY LADIES AN GENTS! I have finished the second chapter! i know some of you are wondering what Harry looks like, but you wont be able to find out until the next chapter or the one after. i would love suggestions on outfits, no matter how crazy or sexual! i hope you like and review! unitl next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: MATURE!

Warning: A bit of everything i guess

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry stared wide eyed at the cuffs on his wrist and collar around his neck, his reflection in the mirror causing him to wince. He whirled around and turned to Draco, his glare withering. "What the hell is this?" He snarled, gesturing to the outfit he wore.

He was currently wearing tight black leather pants that hugged his arse and legs. Boots that laced up to the knee adorned his calves, made of shiny black leather with buckles ranging from top to bottom. Chains hung from one hip and stopped mid-thigh, the metal clinking when he moved. His upper body was bare and showed of his chest and happy trail. A collar was wrapped snugly around his neck, with one big hoop in the middle with two smaller ones on either side. Attached to the collar was a leash made of black leather or rawhide. On each wrist there was a cuff with one single hoop and small black tassels.

Draco smirked at him, his gaze slowly drinking in the Gryffindor in all black leather and tan skin. "This phot-shoot is for the more carnal pleasures of the masses and will be posters and wallpapers." He said calmly, not showing the inner turmoil of his lust on his face.

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, blushing beneath the blondes gaze. "Why do I have to dress up as a submissive?" He asked, referring to Dom and Sub roles.

Draco blinked, surprised the other man knew those terms. "Because, my dear Gryffindor, must people want to fuck you. This is going to satisfy that. And since we don't have another model who people want to see with you besides me, we can't stage it were you as the Dominate." Draco said, noticing the way Harry jumped when he had said the masses want him to be fucked by Harry. "Anyway, let's get you to the first station. Luckily for you there are only two."

Harry sighed in relief at that, hoping that each one was quick so he could get out of the outfit he was in. It made him embarrassed the way the costume hugged his body and showed off everything, especially the bulge between his legs. When the two woman had made him wear the tight fitting pants, the blue haired one had unceremoniously shoved her hand down his pants and rearranged him. It had caused Harry to nearly jump out of his skin. Luckily he was gay and the touch didn't affect him.

"This one will be quick, since you can't really pose." Draco explained, gesturing to one station that was a dark colored wall with a chain hanging from the ceiling and locks and shackles lining the floor and wall. "But this one is important because you _can't_ pose. It's all about upper body, back, neck and face. Now get over here so we can tie you up." He said nonchalantly, feeling lust pool in his belly when Harry flushed and gave him a half lidded stare.

Harry complied with the order, standing with his back to the wall and facing the Slytherin in front of him. "Now what?" He asked, worrying his bottom lip.

Malfoy grinned and stepped closer, grabbing Harry's arms. "Raise your arms and stand on your toes." He demanded, his voice suddenly gruff when Harry shivered and did as told, raising his arms and straining. "Since you will be hanging I want you to tell me when your arms or back start hurting, alright? No trying to be the hero."

Harry smiled despite himself and nodded glancing up in curiosity when Draco grabbed the chain hanging from the ceiling and clipped the two hoops on his wrist to the hook on the chain, effectively shackling his two wrist together.

Draco stepped back when he was done and nodded in satisfaction, suddenly kneeling in front of the Gryffindor. "Spread your legs and place your feet on each of these small X's." The Slytherin instructed, grabbing one of Harry's ankles and clipping it to a hoop that was in the floor. He did the same with the other, spreading Harry's legs wide and causing the Gryffindor to plant his feet so he didn't sway forward.

The blonde looked up from his crouched position, grinning up at Harry. "Good, yes?" He asked, his face close to the Gryffindors crouch.

Harry swallowed and nodded, wishing the other man would stand and not look at him with such heated eyes. "Y-Yeah. Good." He stuttered, feeling exposed under the blondes gaze.

Draco nodded satisfied and stood, brushing of his pant legs. He suddenly leaned forward and ran both hands through Harry's mane of hair, jolting in surprise when it felt like kitten fur against his skin. He pushed aside the momentary surprise and mussed Harry's hair, reducing it to a tangled mess. He stepped back and cocked his head, grinning to himself.

"There, now it looks like you've have sex with multiple people before being tied up." Malfoy said, walking away from Harry and leaving him hanging there.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, flushing all the way to his hairline as the scent of Malfoy lingered in front of him. He shook himself, scolding his sexual appetite to just leave for the remainder of the day. He gave a start when Draco appeared before him, holding a camera in his hand.

"I want you to look like you want to be tied up. Like you are begging to be fucked. Can you do it?" Malfoy asked, his casual use of the word 'fuck' turning the Gryffindor on.

Harry frowned and thought for a moment and then slowly shook his head, unsure. "I don't know. I would have to think of something that turns me on. But I don't think I could do it without a mental image of what you want." He said, shifting his feet slightly to ease the cramp in his ankles, his feet shuffling against the floor.

Draco nodded and then leaned forward to stare into the other man's eyes, almost drowning in the beautiful green that ringed his pupils. "Try to think about what it feels like when you orgasm. Or what it does to your body before you reach climax." Draco said, his voice lowering to a deep jagged whisper. "Imagine someone teasing you until you beg. Think of every dirty thing you've ever wanted to do and imagine someone doing it to you."

Harry practically hyperventilated as desire pooled low while Draco continued, turning him on and making his cock twitch in interest. "Envision a person sucking you off and toying with you, and you can do nothing but moan and cry for more." Draco hissed, getting turned on by his own words. He had never felt the need for talking dirty but with Harry it was a need he had to fulfill before he exploded. He reached up and slowly dragged a hand down the Gryffindors smooth chest, raking his nails down his skin, making him shudder. "Imagine what you like and put it on your face, so everyone can see how much you need to be fucked, to be pinned and _taken_."

Harry gave a shuddering gasp and closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he panted, imagining all the things the blonde could do to him in that moment. "Shit." He hissed, appalled by his own language but now really caring as his cock pulsed. He practically undulated when Draco scratched him with his nails, making him tremble and quake.

He gasped when Malfoy suddenly stepped back and stared at him with half lidded eyes, the desire there so strong it took his breath away. _So, not so straight after all._ Harry thought with a giddy rush, his eyes traveling down the blonde's body and widening when he saw the bulge in the Slytherins pants. _Merlin he's huge!_ Harry exclaimed inwardly, feeling excitement lick up his spine.

He swallowed with difficulty and licked his lips, letting his head loll against this shoulder as he stared at the man in front of him. He arched his back and moaned, his mouth opened and his muscles straining. "T-This good?" He asked huskily, almost grinning when Draco started and his eyes snapped up to stare into Harrys.

"Yeah." He whispered bringing his camera to his face and taking a photo, the click echoing in the silence. After a while Harry decided to change position and he rotated his hips, spreading his legs farther and letting himself hang from the chain. He allowed his head to fall back, exposing his throat. He heard a curse and he grinned, his eyes dark in desire.

"H-Harry. Can you do something for me?" Malfoy asked, his voice a deep purr as he stepped closer. When Harry nodded he reached forward and grabbed a belt loop on the Gryffindors pants and pulled him closer. He angled his camera and took a picture from above, taking a photo of Harrys heaving chest and stomach, with Malfoy pulling his pants away from his body to show the bulge in his underwear, a small wet spot on the fabric from Harrys leaking cock.

Harry groaned and let himself hang on the chain, starting when Draco sent the camera to the table outside of the station with a spell and grabbed him by his hips. He dragged the Gryffindor closer and leaned forward, letting his lips hover over the other mans. He took a breath to speak and Harry tensed. "The next station is with you laying down. I'll go ahead and undue the chains on your wrist and ankles." He said softly, stepping back and reaching up.

Harry gaped, expecting a kiss but instead was being untied, which he didn't like at all, and was going to be ushered to the next station. He frowned and with sudden determination decided he was going to drive Malfoy wild, even if it took him all day. He gasped when he was suddenly released and he swayed forward, his ankles still shackled to the floor. He grunted and tipped forward, slamming against Draco's chest. He gripped the blonde's shirt to steady himself and glanced up, Draco's lips a mere breath away from his. He was tempted to lean the rest of the way but instead he pulled back, keeping to his promise of driving the Slytherin insane.

"Where is the next station?" He asked, as if nothing had happened pier to this moment. He watched as Malfoy knelt and unchained his ankles, letting the blood flow again and making him sigh in relief.

"That way." Draco said, pointing to the right. He frowned in suspicion when Harry grinned at him and walked toward it, making sure to twitch his hips and swagger over. Harry heard a strangled groan behind him and he grinned, feeling a rush of satisfaction.

He faltered when he saw what he was walking toward, his brain short-circuiting. It was a kind of table with fabric and plush over it and was shaped into a large cylinder with a flat surface. On one end there was a hook and hoop that was apparently used to strap him in and hold him down.

He walked toward it and examined it before leaning forward and laying on the surface, wrapping his fingers around to edge and arching his back. He looked over his shoulder, his arse and legs hanging off the edge, his feet spread and planted on either side of the table. "Is this how I do it?" He asked, wondering if this is what it was for. For him to be spread and taken.

Draco slowly walked toward him, staring with heated eyes. "Oh hell yes." He hissed, almost whimpering when Harry shifted to a more comfortable position, rolling his hips and shoving his arse forward.

Harry grinned at him and smirked_. I won't let you touch me until I drive you insane. _He thought, watching as Draco walked forward and shackled his wrist to the hoop on the end of the table. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, gazing at the blonde as he stepped back and raised the camera he had snatched off the table.

"Whatever you want. I'll tell you if you do anything wrong." He said, his voice gruff.

Harry nodded and thought for a moment and then threw his head back and arched his spine, rubbing his cock against the edge of the table, his mouth opening in a silent moan. He was like that for a moment as he heard the click of a camera. He let his body fall onto the table and he brought one arm toward his body, raising onto his elbow as the other was straight. He spread his knees more and thrust his arse out, his nipples rubbing against the rough fabric of the table.

He heard a clatter from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw Draco advance toward him with a hungry look in his eyes. Harry's breath hitched and he spread his legs a little more, a clear invitation of what he wanted.

Draco groaned at the sight and was about to lunge when they heard a bang from the entrance, startling them both. Harry gasped and paled, the sound of people like a bucket of cold water. He cursed and struggled against the shackles, muttering a spell to break the metal.

He stood and quickly turned, gasping when Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him to the curtain where he changed and got his make-up. Draco pushed him inside and followed, spelling the curtains to stay closed.

Harry opened his mouth to ask why the blonde had pushed him inside when he gasped, his body slammed into the opposite wall of the entrance. His eyes widened and he whimpered, his mouth being devoured by the Slytherin.

Draco practically growled and thrust his tongue inside Harry's mouth, sucking and biting until the Gryffindor was reduced into a mewling mess. The voices outside grew closer and Harry struggled, finally pulling away and breathing hard.

Malfoy stared at him, suddenly stepping back and half turning to shove a hand down his pants and rearrange himself. Harry groaned at the sight and did the same, his knees weak and chest heaving.

"Stay here and change." Draco said his voice like whiskey, dark and exciting. "I'll go see what they want. After you're done you can go ahead and leave. We're done for today." He said and with that he left, the curtain closing behind him.

* * *

HEY GUYS AND GIRLS! Im done with another! sorry there isnt delious sex in it. thats for later. anywyas, i hope you like and review. until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: MATURE! I WARNED YOU!

Warning: SOME SEXUAL CONTENT

Disclaimer: NOT MINE

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry bit back a curse and kicked at the ground, furious with himself. "What the hell was I thinking!? Getting all hot and bothered like that!" He hissed, frustrated. After Draco had left and went to talk with the people who had come in Harry had changed and left, slamming the door behind him.

He was currently on his way home, preferring to walk in the dark then of taking the Floo. He was pissed at his own behavior and wanted nothing more than to bash is head in for his foolishness. Throughout the whole day he had literally let his cock lead the way and it irked him to no end.

"I'm not supposed to want him! I can't! No way in hell!" He snarled, his hands clenched into fists. "I've only been with the man for two days and I already want him to fuck me raw! What is wrong with me!?"

He continued to snarl at himself as he walked down the street to his home, which was Grimmauld place. It had been under construction for a while and now it was done, looking like a medieval castle. It was marvelous and made Harry happy. It had been his home since leaving Hogwarts and he treasured it like a son.

Now though he didn't care, the only thing he wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep until Malfoy either died or went to hell. Whichever one was first.

He sighed and stood at the entrance before opening it and walking inside, the interior dark. He made his way in complete blackness until he reached his room, which was upstairs at the very end. He walked inside and flicked his wand, lighting the room in the pale glow of candle light. Regular light was too harsh in his opinion, so he had placed about seventy two candles around his room.

"Merlin, I must be going insane." Harry muttered to himself as he stripped and walked toward his bathroom, filling the tub with steaming water and scented oils. He got in with a moan of pleasure and submerged himself in the water.

He lay back and stared at the ceiling, his body slowly relaxing as heat from the water infused in his skin. He replayed the day's events and flushed, embarrassed. He had been like a bitch in heat, wanting only to be filled and fucked. It mortified him, but also sent excitement skittering down his spine.

He had never felt anything like this intense lust, even toward Ginny. Who had found out she was gay like he was and ran off with a star Quidditch player and was currently living happily with their adopted son. Harry pulled his thoughts away from the ginger and instead focused on Draco.

He tried to figure out what was wrong with his body in regards to the other man that only resulted in a boner. He sighed, clenching his hands so not to touch himself. He would _not _wank to the image of Malfoy, no matter how tempting.

Even though he told himself that he still reached down and grabbed his cock, groaning in defeat as he stroked roughly. He gasped and closed his eyes, turning his head to the side as he started panting. The words the blonde Slytherin had hissed earlier to him while he was chained up came back, pushing to the forefront of his mind.

_"Imagine someone teasing you until you beg. Think of every dirty thing you've ever wanted to do and imagine someone doing it to you."_

Harry whimpered as he imagined it, knowing what his body wanted even though he couldn't say it aloud. He wanted to be pinned and tied up, in the mercy of his captor. He wanted to let go, to just give it all up in the wake of pleasure.

_"Envision a person sucking you off and toying with you, and you can do nothing but moan and cry for more."_

Harry's breath hitched, his hand pulling at his cock and sending pleasure spiraling though his body. He didn't want just anyone sucking him off, he wanted Malfoy. With a desire so strong it made him breathless. He groaned when he rubbed his thumb on the slit of his cock, his hips jerking as he ran his other hand down his chest toward his arse.

_"Imagine what you like and put it on your face. So everyone can see how much you need to be fucked, to be pinned and _taken."

He whimpered when he cast a hasty lubricant charm and shoved a finger inside himself, the burn causing him to wince. He gasped, his breath hot and his chest heaving. He thrust his finger in and twisted his wrist, stretching himself out.

The water splashed around him as his hips jerked, his breath stuttering when he brushed over his prostate. He whimpered softly as he pushed another finger in and thrust deeper to jab at the pleasure spot, crying out as his cock twitched.

Harry suddenly wrenched his fingers away and threw out his hand, catching the object that flew toward him from his bedroom. It was a green vibrator, large enough to bring pleasure but not enough to hurt.

He cast the charm again and pressed the tip to his entrance under the water, his head falling back as he spread his legs. He slowly penetrated himself and gave a hiss of discomfort, his hole stretching around the toy. He kept pushing inside until his fingers brushed his entrance and he stopped, panting.

He shifted and took a firmer grip on the vibrator, his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezing. He inhaled a small breath and pulled the toy out until just the tip was inside, shoving it back in with one hard thrust. His back arched and he cried out, his head thrown back and his neck exposed as sweat slide down his skin as he began to fuck himself in earnest.

Harry plunged the vibrator inside with hard short thrust, the tip hitting his prostate at every stroke. He soon began to mewl and whimper, pleasure escalating as he turned the toy on while thrusting it inside. His body practically undulated, his legs snapping open as the vibrations sent him orbital.

He cried out when an especially hard thrust stabbed at his pleasure spot, making him shudder. He babbled random words as his climax approached, causing his stomach muscles to flutter and his legs to twitch.

"OhohohMERLIN! YES! FUCK!" He shouted, his body going up in flames. He plunged the toy in faster, convulsing when his orgasm hit him like a train, sending him over the edge with a hard push. "AH! _YES_!"

His back arched and he screamed one long word, thrusting the toy inside and jerking off to ride out his climax. Sweat broke out on his skin as he trembled and jerked, his body tensing and then relaxing when his orgasm slowly trickled away.

He gave a small shaky whimper and went limp, pulling out the toy and resting it on the edge of the tub. Water had spilled over onto the floor from his wiggling and he gave a sigh, sperm floating on the water's surface before being whisked away by the spells on the tub.

He lay there, panting, his muscles weak as he groaned and rose from the tub. He sighed as he stepped from the water, dread curling inside as he realized what the word was when he was climaxing.

Draco.

* * *

Harry gritted his teeth and waited for the women to be done with him, his temper already shot from not getting enough sleep. He was exhausted, both from cumming multiple times to the image of Draco and to the restlessness he had felt from not being filled with the blondes massive cock.

Even now his arse throbbed and erection pulsed. Thankfully he was dressed in loose fitting black pants, hiding the fact he was hard. He grunted when one of the woman tugged on his arm, pulling him to the side as she draped sliver dangly bracelets around both wrists and ankles.

The theme for today was an Arabian night. Harry was currently bedecked in loose black pants that hung low on the hips with a silver collar and bracelets. On his chest was a black shirt with no sleeves and was cut along the sides, showing off both sides. On the chest of the shirt there was one heart shaped hole, showcasing his nipple which had a silver hope threaded through it. The piercing was real but it hadn't been painful. Mostly because it had been put there with a spell and some healing ointment that lessened the sting.

His hair was spiked slightly and he had on eyeliner and glossy lipstick. Earrings hung from his ears, both his cartilage and the lobe filled with tiny sliver balls or hoops. It made him feel self-conscious and sexy.

He started when he heard a sound from behind him, the hair on his neck standing on end. He half turned and immediately flushed red, his eyes glancing off to the side as Draco walked into the dressing area.

"Agnaa, Feral. You have outdone yourselves." Malfoy said, his gaze running down the Gryffindors body and noticing with a jolt that the man had his nipple pierced. He felt heat rush to his cock and his eyes widened slightly, shocked that something as trifle as a piercing would turn him on to levels of unbearable hardness.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, watching as the two woman finished the last bit of their preparation. Both woman were very efficient, one reason why Draco had hired them. They hardly spoke, except for the necessaries. It was fine with the blonde, but sometimes they tended to do things without thinking. Like touching places that made the other person uncomfortable.

He was snapped form his thoughts when he heard a cut off gasp and his eyes snapped toward Harry. "What's wrong?" He asked, grinning lazily at the other man.

"N-Nothing." Harry stuttered, pleasure still zinging from his nipple piercing. The damned blue haired one had tugged on it, he had no idea why. Maybe to check if he was in any pain. Well he can tell out straight that he wasn't.

"Are you ready? This shoot will have four stations and you will need to change for every one of them. I know I haven't made you change in-between sets, but on this one it will be a four piece poster pack with a miniature photo of the one we took the other day." Draco said, walking closer to the Gryffindor with an air of nonchalance.

Harry bit his lip and nodded, quickly stepping away from the devil of a woman and right into the blonde's arms. He gasped as he felt the heat of the Slytherin, his eyes wide as he glanced up. He realized how close the man's lips were and he longed to kiss them. Of course he was also very aware of the two woman behind him and with difficulty he pulled away, clearing his throat and shifting.

"So, are we going to start or what?" He asked, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up. He had promised himself that he would not touch the blonde in a sexual way, of course that would be easier said than done. Even now he had the urge to caress the other man's pale skin and bit into his body to mark him.

"We can start now if you want. Follow me." Malfoy said, not missing the challenging gaze the Gryffindor had sent his way. He didn't comment on it, but it sent heat spiraling through his stomach. He had never had someone so stubborn to not let him do as he pleased, and in a way it was exhilarating.

He continued to walk as he thought, suddenly stopping near a station filled with shadowed light. He turned to Harry, swallowing against a dry throat as the man walked toward him barefooted, his toenails painted a light shade of black.

"This is it." Draco said simply, gesturing to the bed that lay in the middle of the station. The bed was filled with silk pillows and animal skins, curtains hanging around both sides and the back. Steps lead to the mattress and was covered in rose petals. It was beautiful and Harry ran over and threw himself onto the bed, sighing when he sank into the soft mattress.

He heard a deep chuckle behind him and he glanced over his shoulder, frowning at the blonde. "What?" He asked, pursing his lips as the Slytherin continued to laugh.

"Nothing Potter. You just gave me a glimpse of a less mature version of yourself." He said and with those cryptic words grabbed a camera and told Harry where he wanted him. Harry ended up on his back with his arms thrown casually over his head and his legs crossed with his back arched slightly.

"This right?" The Gryffindor asked and turned his head slightly, affectively making the pose he was in sexier without even trying.

Draco licked his lips and nodded, his eyes narrowed as he brought the camera up and began talking pictures, covering all angles as the Gryffindor stared at him with heated eyes.

"Can you turn and lay on your stomach for me? Spread your legs a little and put your arms under your chest." Malfoy said gruffly as he watched the Gryffindor comply and roll over, lifting his arse in the air before settling.

Harry laid his head on the soft mattress and lay still as Draco took his picture, the exhaustion he had been feeling all day finally catching up to him and making his eyelids droop slightly before snapping to attention. But it was no good, sleep pulled him under as he slowly relaxed. He tried to shake off the warm clutches of sleep but to no avail. With a soft moan he fell asleep, his body sinking into the pillows and blankets, his mind skipping to dreamland and imaging a very particular blonde.

* * *

Draco paused when he heard a soft moan and he brought the camera down to his side, his head cocked to the side. "Potter?" He said, slowly walking forward when the other man gave no sign of hearing him. He walked up the steps and froze, gaping. "What the hell?!"

Harry was fast asleep, his mouth parted slightly as he breathed. His hair had flipped over one eye, his lashes fluttering as he dreamed.

Draco stared at the man than smiled, warmth blossoming in his chest. He sighed and sat on the bed beside the Gryffindor, setting his camera on his thigh and holding it there with his hand. He reached forward and brushed the hair out of Harrys face, caressing his soft skin before taking his hand away.

He stared for a moment and then raised his camera, taking a picture of the man's sleeping face. He grinned when he was done, checking the image on the small camera screen. "This one I will keep for myself." He muttered, placing the camera beside him when he was done. He turned a little and leaned toward Harry, mesmerized by the way the Gryffindor breathed and how his eyelashes fluttered.

He jerked away when the other man gave a moan in his sleep and shifted, pulling his arms out from under him and shoving them beneath his head instead. Harry suddenly whimpered and wiggled around, trying to get comfortable in his sleep.

Draco frowned and watched, his eyebrows raising when the Gryffindor started to pant and grind his hips into the mattress of the bed. "It seems our little Hero is having an amazing dream." Malfoy muttered, suddenly having an idea and leaning forward to press his lips against the other man's ear.

He breathed hot air onto the shell of Harry's ear, grinning when he saw him shudder. "Oh, _Harry_." He moaned softly, careful not to be too loud and wake him. "More_, give me more_."

Harry whimpered and suddenly turned, almost hitting Malfoy as he settled onto his back. The action showed his raging hard on, the front of his pants wet from the pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock.

Draco's eyes widened as he realized the size of the other man, his cock twitching in his pants. _This is a dangerous game I'm playing_. He thought, but he simply didn't care. He leaned closer, placing his hand on Harry's stomach and pushing him down farther into the mattress, his tongue darting out to lick the Gryffindors neck.

"Ah." Draco whimpered, his voice a deep burr as he began to talk through all the things he wanted to do the other man. "I want you Harry. I want to fuck you so hard you'll break. I want to let go and just_ take_ you." He hissed softly, lust starting to throb in his mid-section as Harry jumped beneath his hands.

Harry gave a deep groan and suddenly gasped and opened his eyes, his whole body jolting as he encountered the unsmiling face of the Slytherin blonde. "Draco?" He breathed, glancing down when he felt heat spiral from his belly.

Malfoy started, his hand clenching and his fingers wrapping around the fabric. He was about to throw caution to the wind when he suddenly tensed. He gave a growl and his eyes snapped fire, fighting an inner battle as Harry shifted beneath him and moaned of lack of skin touching skin.

"Malfoy? Wrongs wrong?" Harry asked, his voice a sexy purr that too away chunks of the blondes self-control. "Draco?"

The Slytherin snapped and rolled onto the Gryffindor, grabbing the man's wrist and pinning them above his head as he leaned forward. "Tell me to stop. Right now before I do something you won't like." He snarled, his gray eyes narrowed as he stared down at Harry.

Harrys breathing gave a small lurch and he inhaled sharply, his eyes wide. "Like what?" He asked, shivering beneath the blonde.

"Like fucking you until you beg." Draco sneered, his fingers tightening around the other man's wrists. "Claiming you and marking you until your mine." He hissed, his lip curled into a heated snarl. "Tell me to stop and I will. If you don't I will take everything and leave nothing behind."

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath, relaxing underneath the beautiful Slytherin. "S-Stop." He whispered, but the needy quality of his voice said otherwise.

"Harry, you have to make it more convincing." He said, slowly leaning forward. "I'll give you one more try." He whispered, his hot breath caressing Harrys face. "One more and that's all you get. If I'm not convinced then I will do what I want."

Harry swallowed and blushed, wiggling beneath the heavy weight of Malfoy. "Stop?" _Oh merlin, even I could hear the question in that_. He thought, right before Draco gave a pained groan and stole his lips.

* * *

HEY! ONE MORE! alomst done and to the big finale! wHOOP WHOOP! I hope you guys liked it because i did. had to stop several times jut to finish this chapter. anyways. until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rating MATURE!

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN!

Disclaimer: NOT FREAKING MINE PEOPLE!

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry moaned and wiggled beneath Draco, his hands coming up to tangle in that beautiful blonde hair as the Slytherin bit and nibbled his lips. The other man wasn't really kissing him, instead just teasing with his teeth. But no matter how much Harry whined and opened his mouth the blonde wouldn't go past his lips and inside.

"D-Draco…._please_." Harry stuttered, tugging on the man's hair and leaning up. But again Malfoy stubbornly refused and just tugged on Harrys bottom lip with his teeth.

"Please what?" Malfoy whispered softly, his hands sneaking up the Gryffindors body.

Harry whimpered, his cheeks flushing as he stuck out his tongue and licked a long strip up the blondes cheek. "Kiss me." He moaned, thrusting his hips up and whining in disappointment when Draco moved away from him.

Draco practically growled at the needy sound of Harrys voice and he lunged, pushing his tongue inside the man's mouth and pushing his lips open with his own. He reached up with his right hand and grabbed the Gryffindors neck, pushing his chin up with a thumb on his throat.

Harry gasped and closed his eyes, whimpering when the other man sucked on his tongue. He started to pant when Malfoy suddenly tightened his fingers around his neck, squeezing once before releasing. It sent a hot whip of pleasure down to Harrys cock, causing his member to twitch in the loose fitting pants he wore.

Draco suddenly groaned and rose up, his fingers still around the other man's throat. "Harry, are you comfortable with this?" He asked roughly, squeezing again before releasing. "I will not choke you, but I need to be able to do this to you. Don't worry I won't strangle you but I will squeeze every so often. Are you okay with this?" He said, his eyes narrowed as he stared down at the flushed Gryffindor. "Do you trust me?"

Harry swallowed hard, giving a jolt of surprise at the other man's words. "I-I…" He trailed off, his hands still in the blondes hair. He realized with a sudden insight that he did trust the other man. "Y-Yes." He whispered, arching his back in invitation. "I t-trust you."

Draco stared at him, as if not believing him. With narrowed eyes he tightening his fingers, holding it for longer then he should have. When Harry gave no response but a shiver of arousal he groaned and leaned forward, releasing his fingers so Harry could breath as he kissed him.

The blonde slowly licked the Gryffindors bottom lip, nudging them apart with his tongue and delving inside. At the same time he rolled his hips and thrust against the other man's erection.

Harry cried out, arching his back and letting his legs fall open. He trembled, his body overheating. He tightened his fingers in Malfoys hair and suddenly yanked, the pleasure rising like a wave.

Draco grunted, the pain only causing him to harden more. He ran his tongue along the Gryffindors teeth and started to thrust his tongue in time with his hips, causing Harry to moan in the back of his throat and open his mouth wider.

_Merlin, if he is this sensitive than what will it be like when I'm inside?_ Draco thought with a shiver of excitement. He squeezed his fingers again and then let go to trail his hand down Harrys chest, raising on eyebrow when the other man whimpered at the loss.

Instead of commenting on it he slipped a hand inside Harrys shirt, his fingers cold against the other mans heated skin. The blonde propped himself up on his elbow, licking his lip as he watched the expression on Harrys face. He quested quickly for the other mans nipple and pulled on the hoop that was threaded through it, startled by the reaction he got.

Harry practically convulsed under him and threw his head back, shouting in pleasure as his hips jerked and his pulsing cock rubbed against Draco's. His body tensed and his eyes widened. He gave a shuddering breath and relaxed, going limp as his head lolled against his shoulder.

Draco stared, dumbfounded until a rush of heat caused him to snarl in sexual arousal and reach for the other man's shirt to rip it off. He was stopped when Harry grabbed his wrist, tugging until he got his attention.

"N-Not here." Harry whispered hoarsely, licking his dry lips. "I will not have my first time on a bed with other people in another room." He said, his eyes suddenly filled with a dangerous light.

Malfoy froze, his lungs clenching in his chest. "Y-You're a virgin?!" He said incredulously. He couldn't think of any reason why this man has not been fucked to an inch of his life. He was to damn sexy to be telling the truth of never slept with anyone. "You must be joking."

Harry frowned, his cheeks still flushed. "Why would I lie? I've never done it with anyone, not even Ginny." He said, his voice still breathless but with a hint of steel. "Why? Is there anything wrong with it?"

Draco shook his head quickly, suddenly grinning down at the man. "I was just wondering how you managed. You are too damn sexy, so I thought you were lying. No wonder your body is so sensitive." He muttered softly, not missing the flush of pleasure the words induced in the Gryffindor. "Mine or yours?"

"What?" Harry said, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"My house or yours?" He asked again, wrapping his arms around the man's waist and sitting up, dragging him into his lap.

Harry gasped, his eyes darkening. "Mine." He moaned, the sound cut off as they apparated.

* * *

Harry gasped when they fell onto the soft mattress of his bed, his breath leaving him when Draco fell on top of him a moment later. He groaned, panting to fill his empty lungs when Draco sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Jeez, You shouldn't have imagined _above_ your bed." Draco muttered ruefully, opening his eyes and grinning. His grin disappeared however when he saw the raw need in Harrys eyes. His breathing hitched and he leaned forward, pressing his lips gently against the other mans.

They kissed slowly when Harry suddenly grabbed Draco's hand and placed it on his throat, his eyes narrowed and heated. "I-I need you to…" He trailed off, biting his lip when the Slytherin stared at him from above.

"Need what Harry? Tell me." Draco demanded, his voice gruff as he slowly tightened his fingers around the other man's throat before stopping. He allowed enough space between his fingers for the Gryffindor to answer, his nails slowly digging into the man's flesh and marking him.

Harry moaned weakly his eyelashes fluttering as he swallowed, the pressure on his throat turning him on. "I-I need you to t-take control." He said, his voice growing firmer as he turned his head and stared up at Malfoy from beneath his lashes. "I need you to t-take me and hold nothing back."

Draco inhaled a quick breath and nodded, his control close to snapping. He had always wanted someone that would let him do what he wanted. He of course took control, but he had never let himself go in case he hurt his partner. Now though he knew there was nothing that would stop him from taking Harrys innocence and leave him a ruined _mess_.

Without another word he rose from the bed and stepped back, grabbing his wand from his back pocket and throwing it onto the nightstand. Of course Harry didn't have his. It was a demand that he leave it in the dressing room and when they had left they had forgotten it there.

"Strip." Malfoy ordered, crossing his arms as he waited.

Harry blinked at the sudden loss of warmth, but then with a surge of arousal he realized what the blonde had said and he hurried to comply. He jumped off the bed, completely forgetting until now that he still wore the things he had been dressed up in.

Harry glanced down at his clothes and a wicked idea popped into his head. With slow and deliberate movements he raised his hands and ran them through his hair, turning his head to the side as he ran his hands down his chest. He was about to take off the silver bracelets on his wrist but then left them, thinking they made him sexier than he really was. He also left the nipple ring and earrings in his ear, as well as the anklets.

Instead he grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it off, throwing it to the side, his chest now bare except for the nipple ring. He put his hands on his cheeks and ran them down his chest, moaning lowly when one of his fingers brushed against his nipple.

He grabbed the front of his pants and pulled them off, letting go so the fabric pooled around his feet. He was left in a pair of tight black underwear, the front stretched around his erect cock. He glanced up under his lashes and licked his lips, his cock twitching when he realized Malfoy was staring with a heated look in his eyes.

Draco shook himself when he realized that Harry was done, except for the jewelry he had left on. Draco would never say it out loud but seeing the silver against the other man's tan skin drove him wild. "Come here." He said, his voice rough.

Harry bit his lip and obeyed, standing in front of the blonde and waiting. What he wasn't expecting was the man kneeling and grabbing his right leg to throw over his shoulder. Harry gasped and went off balance, reaching down to grab Malfoys shoulders to steady himself. His palm encountered fabric with rippling muscles beneath, causing him to moan in pleasure at the feeling.

"I'm going to take off your underwear, alright?" Draco said, suddenly feeling the need to say out loud would he intended to do. Without waiting for a reply he reached up with one hand and pulled down Harry's pants in a swift tug, throwing them behind his shoulder as he licked his lips.

The Gryffindors cock was perfect, long and thick with a patch of dark hair around the base. Beads of pearly liquid dripped from the tip, sliding down and leaving trails of wetness. It made Draco moan and without another thought he leaned forward and sucked on the head, a unique taste of sweetness and salt making him groan.

Above him Harry gasped and bucked his hips, his fingers curling around Draco's shoulders and his nails digging into his flesh. "AH! Draco! Some warning next time?" Harry hissed as the blonde suddenly swallowed him whole, causing him to shudder and cry out.

Harry shivered violently, his body tensing as tight as an electric wire only to snap and jerk when Draco scraped his teeth along the tip of his cock. The Gryffindor gave a strangled moan and arched his back, his fingers tangled in Draco's blonde locks as he thrust his hips.

Draco sucked on the head of the other man's perfect cock, slowly bobbing his head and taking in the rigid girth as his tongue flicked along the sides and under the crown. He slowly reached up and grabbed Harry's hip and with a sudden pull swallowed him whole, working his throat to massage the man's pulsing erection.

Harrys head snapped back and he whined loudly, his finger nails digging into Malfoys skin as he shuddered. He tried to pull away from the slick heat of Malfoys mouth, his cock so sensitive that the fluttering of Malfoys tongue almost sent him over the edge. "AH! Malfoy!" He shouted, his leg flexing where it was thrown over the blondes shoulder.

Draco seemed to know how close the other man was and with a slow agonizing suck he let go, licking his lips as he stared up at Harry. "You are so sensitive." He said softly, turning his head to bit the man's thigh and tugging on the skin with his teeth. "It's making me go _wild_."

Harry shuddered at the dark tone in Draco's voice, his chest heaving as he panted and the ring threaded through his nipple flashing silver. His heart was beating erratically as he stared down at the other man, his eyes widening when Malfoy gave him wicked grin and threw him onto the bed. He gasped as his back hit the mattress, the sheets clinging to the sweat on his body.

Malfoy quickly followed, unbuckling his belt and tugging the zipper open to relieve the pressure on his cock. He raised one knee onto the mattress, causing it to groan under the additional weight. He grabbed Harry by the back of his knees and dragged him to the edge, flipping him over onto his stomach and raising his arse up.

Harry shivered in witnessing the blonde's strength, wiggling as his arse cheeks were parted. "Draco!" He whimpered, turning around to see what the man was doing when he saw him bend his head down to lick his entrance. "Oh, _fuck_." He moaned, his hands scrambling on the mattress for support as Malfoy started to suck on the skin of his hole.

"Draco!" He shouted as his eyes widened, his body jerking when the Slytherin wiggled his tongue inside. "No! Don't! It's filthy!" He shouted scandalized, his hips wiggling as he tried to get away from the man's probing tongue. "Malfoy!"

Draco hummed in displeasure as he pulled away, clearly wanting to go back to what he was doing. "Yes Harry? Is something the matter?" He said innocently, rubbing his right thumb over the Gryffindors opening and slowly pushing inside. With surprise he was meet with little resistance and he frowned, glancing up Harry's body to meet the eyes of the other man. "Why are you so loose?" He asked, his eyes narrowed as he waited for Harry to answer.

Harry instantly flushed, dropping his head as he mumbled into the mattress.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." Malfoy said, thrusting his thumb in farther and slowly spreading the man.

Harry sighed and raised onto his elbows, moaning in pleasure when the blonde flicked his thumb in and out of his hole. "I-I…used a vibrator to masturbate with l-last night." Harry said weakly, crying out when Malfoy thrust his middle finger inside him up to the second knuckle.

"Really? Wow, I wouldn't have suspected that you play with yourself using toys." Draco said wickedly, sliding a second finger in with little resistance. "It's really hot thinking of you fucking yourself while you jerked off. Where is it?" He asked, plunging his two fingers inside and stabbing at the man's prostate.

Harry mewled in pleasure as he clawed at the sheet, panting heavily when Draco didn't stop. "I-In the d-drawer!" He shouted hoarsely, his cock twitching when Malfoy scissored his finger and spread him wide.

Draco glanced away for a second and leaned toward the drawer, opening it one handed and grabbing out the green vibrator. He still had his other hand in Harrys arse when he leaned back and gave a hard thrust with his fingers before pulling out.

Harry moaned at the loss and slumped onto the mattress, his arse in the air as he rested his chin on his arms and panted. He closed his eyes for a moment until he heard a gentle thrum. He gasped and sat up, about to look behind him when Draco shoved the vibrator inside him.

The Gryffindor arched his back and shouted, his body shuddering when Draco flicked the vibrations to high. With a loud scream he came, spilling himself over the Slytherins bed as he convulsed, his body undulating in pleasure.

Draco watched with fascination before reaching forward and grabbing the toy, plunging it inside with a hard push. He was rewarded when Harry jerked and sobbed, his orgasm still pulsing through him. With a final shudder he collapsed, smearing cum onto his stomach and chest, the toy still buzzing inside him.

Draco licked him lips, groaning as he watched the man come undone. Even if he hadn't seen Harrys face he knew that he would have climaxed just looking at him cum. Good thing he hadn't. He quickly realized the vibrator was still inside and he reached up and pulled it out, throwing it onto the side of his bed before turning Harry around.

"You alright?" He said, chuckling when Harry sighed in bliss and cracked open his eyes.

"Holy hell yes." Harry said, groaning as he sat up and grabbed Malfoy around the shoulders. "I need you inside me. Now."

Malfoy started at the words and with a sudden growl lunged, pushing the man onto the bed and draping himself over his wiggling body. "I thought you would never ask." Draco snarled heatedly and spread Harry's legs.

Harry almost hyperventilated when Malfoy licked his lips and reached down, pulling out his cock while the rest of him was still clothed. The Gryffindors eyes widened at the size, his hole clenching in anticipation. "D-Draco. Merlin, you are huge." He said in awe, reaching down and grabbing the man's cock without thinking.

Malfoy jerked his hips, surprised at the other man's sudden touch. He gave a sexy whimper and hissed through his teeth, his fingers digging into Harry's skin as the Gryffindor squeezed his thick length. Harry took that as a good sign and did it again, relishing the blonde's loud moan.

Draco was very close to cumming and with a disappointed moan detached Harry's hand to pin his wrist above the Gryffindors head, the silver bracelets jangling. "Don't tease me Harry." Malfoy snarled, his eyes flashing white heat. "I'm already close to my limit."

Harry shivered and mewled, his back arching at the menacing tone. His legs fell open and he wiggled his arse, his breath hitching under the heated gaze of the Slytherin. "Draco. Right now. If you aren't inside me in the next minute, I swear to Merlin I will hex your balls off." He threatened, his voice breathy.

Draco flashed him a grin and nodded, grabbing his cock and pushing the head against the Gryffindors entrance. Without warning he thrust inside, not stopping until his balls brushed against Harry's entrance. He groaned and glanced down, his hands on the man's ankles and sliding on the anklets when his eyes widened.

Harrys back was arched clean off the body, the nipple ring shining as his head was thrown back and his mouth opened on a silent scream. His chest froze mid breath, his muscles straining as he shivered. With a sudden explosive breath he shouted, his eyes squeezed shut. "Oh! Draco! Merlin! So good!" He shouted, his fingers twisting in the sheets as he withered. He felt his hole stretched over the blonde's massive cock and he keened loudly, squeezing around the blondes pulsing shaft. "Move Dammit!"

Draco blinked and bared his teeth, snapping his hips and plunging inside the Gryffindor. He felt his control snap and he thrust into Harry with wild abandon, his lip pulled into a vicious snarl. He growled low in his throat when Harry practically began to sob, his body undulating underneath Draco's.

"YES! YES! Oh Merlin!" Harry yelled, his face turned to the side. He began to babble, which was normal for him during the throes of pleasure, turning on Draco to the point of pain. "_Please_! More! Harder!" He demanded, fisting the covers as he was pounded into the mattress.

Draco spread Harry's legs farther and gave all he got, his cock pushing into the man beneath him with harsh thrusts. Harry surrendered to the brutal tempo the blonde set, spit dribbling down his chin as he continued to scream and shout. He thrashed underneath the Slytherin, his body rolling and taking the ruthless drive of Malfoys cock inside him.

Harry suddenly felt fingers around his neck and he howled in pleasure, his body jerking every time the blonde tightened his fingers. He withered as Malfoy began to fuck him in earnest, the wet sounds between their bodies causing Harry to raise his head and look between them.

He gave a broken whimper as he saw Draco's cock disappear into his arse, wet with pre-cum. His head fell back and he sobbed in ecstasy, the sight seared into his mind as he thrashed beneath the Slytherin. "DRACO!" He screamed, his back arching and head snapping back as he came.

Malfoy snarled as he watched his lover come undone, the clothes on his body sticking to him by his sweat. His fingers tightened around Harry's neck and he shuddered as he climaxed, throwing back his head and roaring in pleasure that they finally _did this_.

He quaked under the most amazing orgasm he has ever had, his eyes wide as he panted. With a deep groan he collapsed, crushing the Gryffindor and causing his cock to thrust deeper inside the man. They both moaned as they basked in the afterglow of orgasm, their bodies limp as they panted.

Draco was the first to move, slowly pulling out and rolling them over. "Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly, relaxing beneath the other man's warm and sticky body.

Harry lifted his head and gave him a drowsy smile, his eyes shining. "I'm fucking amazing as you well know." He said rolling his eyes and shifting, groaning when his arse gave a twinge of discomfort.

Malfoy noticed and grinned, sitting up and slipping out of bed to pick Harry up bridal style and carry him to the bathroom. He kicked open the door and walked inside, setting the man on the edge of the tub and reaching to fill it with water. He was stopped when Harry grabbed him and pulled him back, kissing him softly.

"Draco." Harry whispered, his smile gentle and full of emotion. "I love you."

Malfoy stared for a moment and then lunged, grabbing the other man and crushing him against his chest. "I love you two, you bloody fool." He said, raising his head and suddenly grinning. "Now that I think about it, would you want to do a private photo-shoot? Only for me?" He asked, smiling when Harry did.

"Sure. As long as you bring the cameras."

* * *

AAAAAAAAHHHHH! DONE! well...except for the extra chapter at the end...but still! if you didnt think this was hot then i am doing something wrong! i hope you liked it because i sure as hell did! until next time!


End file.
